


Unexpected Consequences

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, almost horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Sir Guy of Gisburne reaps the fruits of the sheriff’s overconfidence and addiction to everything exclusive.
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: immediately after the events of episode The Children of Israel, series 2

Гизборн проснулся, ощущая некоторую тяжесть на руке и чье-то согревающее бок тепло. Он явно спал не один. «Сара», — подумалось с облегчением. Значит, их неприятное расставание оказалось всего лишь ночным кошмаром. Хорошо! Гай потянулся обнять ее и чуть не заорал. Уютно пристроив темноволосую голову ему на плечо, рядом тихо посапывал Высокий шериф Ноттингемский Роберт де Рено.

Гай зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, и снова открыл глаза. Нет, ничего не изменилось, а он, честно говоря, надеялся, что ему привиделось спросонья.

— Срань Господня!

Шериф завозился, прижимаясь сильнее, и недовольно буркнул:

— Гизборн, замолчите и дайте поспать. И хватит дергаться, лежите спокойно.

Гай послушно затих. Но мысли, в отличии от тела, не желали подчиняться и метались в голове, словно птицы в силках. Пугало, что он совершенно не помнил... подробностей. Но, возможно, это было к лучшему. Достаточно самого знания, что он впал в грех содомии. Святые угодники, да ведь придется исповедоваться! Представив выражение лица аббата Хьюго, Гай вздрогнул и громко застонал.

— Да что ж такое, — де Рено приподнялся на локте и вдруг, оглядевшись, завопил: — Гизборн!!! Что происходит?! Объяснитесь немедленно!

Гай шумно сглотнул.

— Милорд, я... я не знаю, как сказать...

— Хватит мямлить! Ну?!

Гай выдохнул, собрался и выпалил:

— По-видимому, мы переспали, милорд. То есть, я Вас...

Де Рено выпучил глаза.

— Что-о-о?! Ты уверен?

Гай вспыхнул:

— Ну а как иначе-то? Не вы же меня в самом-то деле! Э-э-э... Гмм... Простите, милорд.

— Это претензия, а, Гизборн?

Гай физически чувствовал, как шериф внимательно изучает его. Потом его губы тронула легкая усмешка:

— Мне кажется, я понял, в чем ваша проблема. По-моему, вы совершенно ошалели из-за отсутствия регулярной половой жизни. То, не успеваю я отъехать, тащите в замок какую-то сомнительную компанию, то бегаете по лесу, как удравший от хозяина пес, и я должен вас ловить. Видимо, мне придется серьезно вами заняться еще и в этом аспекте.

Де Рено соколом взглянул на своего помощника. Гай, вдруг ощутив себя «целью», напрягся.

— Милорд?!

— Успокойтесь, Гизборн. Оставим пока будущее и вернемся к прошедшей ночи. Допустим, вы правы, и мы действительно... гм... занимались, м-м-м... любовью. Не надо так краснеть, это же ваше собственное предположение. Но почему у вас, а не у меня?

— Я не знаю, милорд. А разве это важно?

— Разумеется. Если мы вспомним это, то поймем все остальное.

В коридоре раздался приближающийся топот и истошный вопль:

— Караул! Мой лорд Гизборн! Беда! Сэр Гай, вставайте! Лорд шериф пропал!

Дверь распахнулась, и в нее ввалилась целая толпа из челяди и стражников. Увидев своих лордов в одной постели, они застыли, вытаращив глаза и разинув рты. Каждый походил на жену Лота. Гай резко вскинулся:

— Вон отсюда!

От его крика они ожили и попятились. Теперь на их рожах играли гнусные понимающие ухмылочки. Уходя, старый камерарий шерифа ткнул локтем в бок капитана стражи, и Гай явственно услышал:

— А наш-то ого-го еще! Завалил-таки вашего!

Де Рено откровенно развеселился:

— Ну что, Гизборн, вы по-прежнему настаиваете, что минувшей ночью именно вы были... э-э-э... главным действующим лицом? Глас народа, знаете ли...

Он не успел ничего сказать в ответ, как из коридора донеслось ликующее:

— А я говорил! Так что гони два пенни, Том! Эх, надо было на шиллинг спорить...

Гая словно кипятком обдало. Он рванулся было к выходу:

— Запорю мерзавцев!

Де Рено удержал его за плечо:

— Ну-ну, Гизборн! Какой вы все-таки нервный. Вам действительно не помешает хороший половой акт. Нет-нет, не сейчас. Сейчас я, пожалуй, вернусь в свои покои. Возможно, там я пойму, почему мне пришла в голову странная идея посетить вас, а не вызвать к себе. Забавно все же, что я ничего не помню из прошедшей ночи.

— Нужно послать за врачом, — твердо сказал Гай.

— Для вас или для меня?

Гай промолчал. Он принял решение не поддаваться на провокации и игнорировать оскорбительные выпады.

Прибывший эскулап долго ощупывал и осматривал шерифа, заставлял открыть рот, оттягивал пальцами веки, прикладывал ухо к груди, веля то дышать, то не дышать, цокал языком, кивал головой, а когда де Рено уже готов был в ярости вытолкать его взашей, важно объявил, что, по всей видимости, тот страдает сомнал... короче, снохождением.

Гай с шерифом переглянулись и хором потребовали разъяснений. Врач был вовсе не прочь поговорить и, раздуваясь от гордости, заявил, что еще в университете Оксфорда, своей alma mater, он уделил серьезное внимание изучению этого редкого недуга, так что во всей Англии никто не разбирается в нем лучше.

— Ну?.. — нетерпеливо перебил де Рено. — И что же это за недуг? В чем он выражается?

— Ничего особенного, мой лорд шериф, — пожал плечами врач, — страдающий им человек может вставать и ходить, не просыпаясь, а когда приступ закончится, продолжить свой сон в любом месте.

— И все?! — от облегчения Гай готов был пуститься в пляс. — Он только пришел ко мне и лег спать дальше?

— А вы полагаете, что с вами был совершен акт сексомнии?

— Акт чего? — от обилия свалившихся на него незнакомых терминов у Гая звенело в ушах.

— Сексомнии. Говоря понятным вам языком, наш лорд шериф трахнул вас, пока спал. Желаете, чтобы я вас осмотрел?

Наглому лекаришке хотелось свернуть голову, однако Гай снова сдержался.

— Нет нужды. Вернемся к лорду шерифу. Раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось. Отчего же вдруг сейчас?

— Пока не знаю. Не было ли вчера какого-либо происшествия, могущего послужить толчком?

И тут Гай понял. Ну конечно! Во всем виновата дьявольская книга еврея-ростовщика, раскрыв которую, шериф впал в неистовое безумие. Выслушав его предположение, врач покивал с достоинством:

— Да, по всей видимости вы правы. Что ж, я смогу оказать высококвалифицированную помощь. Нужно будет принимать териак. В этом случае есть надежда, что приступы снохождения постепенно станут реже, слабее, а затем исчезнут вовсе. И, разумеется, ночью лорда шерифа необходимо окружить заботой и вниманием. Только таким образом будет возможно нейтрализовать действие еретической книги и добиться излечения.

Тут де Рено решительно закончил прием.

— Вам все понятно, Гизборн? Забота и внимание. Надеюсь, вы справитесь.

— Да, милорд.

— Проводите врача и возвращайтесь, Гизборн, — скомандовал шериф. — Мне нужно ваше мнение.

Выполнив указание, Гай ждал получения распоряжений на день, но де Рено внезапно объявил:

— Вы поможете мне выбрать ночную рубаху, Гизборн, которая идет мне более всего. Мне хочется быть понаряднее во время своих сонных похождений.

— Сейчас, милорд, сейчас, — засуетился камерарий. — Среди нового белья у вас есть прекрасная рубаха, тончайший византийский шелк! Думаю, сэру Гаю понравится.

Дать подзатыльник старому дураку не поднималась рука: он всегда был добр к Гаю. Оставалось только гневно сверкать очами, что явно забавляло де Рено.

И Гизборн сбежал. Прихватив с собой солдат, имевших семьи и поэтому уходивших ночевать домой, а значит, еще не слышавших о происшедшем, он отправился патрулировать окрестности.

Вернувшись по наступлении темноты, он застал в своей комнате двух служанок, которые, хихикая и перешептываясь, возились у его кровати. Гай потрясенно наблюдал, как они расправляют роскошные атласные простыни, взбивают подушки, встряхивают легкое, как пушинка, меховое покрывало. Заметив его, одна из них подмигнула ему с развязностью, свойственной личной прислуге, допущенной в спальню:

— Не извольте беспокоиться, милорд, подготовим постельку в лучшем виде.

— Вон пошли, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гай, швырнул на великолепно убранную кровать шлем и кольчужные перчатки и, печатая шаг, отправился в главный зал.

— А, вот вы где, — встретил его довольным восклицанием де Рено. — Я уже начал беспокоиться: вдруг мой недуг заразен, и вы бродите где-то в лесу, ничего не помня.

— Милорд! Я не понимаю, что происходит.

— Замолчите и садитесь уже, Гизборн. Вам надо подкрепиться.

Потягивая вино, шериф с хищной улыбкой посматривал на него поверх кубка. Гай внезапно почувствовал себя очень неуютно и лихорадочно попытался вспомнить, есть ли на его двери засов или хотя бы крючок. Нужно было срочно пригласить плотника. Словно прочитав его мысли, де Рено произнес, поднимаясь:

— Пожалуй, пора готовиться ко сну. Ступайте к себе, Гизборн. И не вздумайте запираться. Вы же не станете подвергать риску мою безопасность. Не думаю, что необходимо напоминать вам о рыцарском долге. Доброй ночи!

Это стандартное пожелание почему-то отозвалось в ушах погребальным звоном.


End file.
